fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Family
The Summer Family Kymberla Berley Summer is married to Quintin Summer by having kids from oldest to youngest order: Melody, Melanie and Melonie, Mecca and Medina,and Yale and Yule. This leaves Quinton and Quenton, the brothers of Quintin Summers. No one had been heard from them for a very long time. She explained to Melonie that her husband went to the future place and left her all because of she gave a birth in the line between the future and USA. Melonie Summer is a citizen of the USA. Her husband is not a citizen of USA. She also added that Quintin, Quenton, and Quintin were twin triplets. That's how she got four twin daugthers and two sons from Quintin's gene. Kymberla had two sisters, Wymberla and Symberla, but they are not twins. They all live in the spirit world all their life. She is not a citizen of USA. Kymberla Berley Summer (Psychokite ; Kite) Quintin Summer (Quarrior ) Mari Lu Summer (Fion ) Melonie Summer (Future Girl, Lem ) Melanie Summer (Rem ) Melody Summer (Melody ) Quentin Summer (Quaderon) Malik Summer (Mantis) Quashawn Summer (Wonder Boy) Quinton Summer (Quint ) Yale Summer (Yeal ) Yule Summer (Yule ) Mecca Summer (Mecca ) Medina Summer (Medina ) Quenton Summer (Quent ) Beryl Summer (Beryllium, Beryll, Future Girl X) Shockingly Truthful Story Psychokite reveals that she is actually a mother of Melonie Summers as she explains why her daugthers and sons do not have genes that runs her mother's gene through a family. She sarcificed her own mutant power--telepathy after the King killed her coldheartedly. She did not die is shocking her to learn that she has another mutant power--spirit powers in an order to prevent her from going to the afterlife as she could die permanently. She was shocked that someone help her and find her deceased body in the most dangerous place.Someone saves her life once again and can return back to her body as she lives. She does not have any telepathy powers when she return back to her body. After she sacrificed her telepathy powers, she mated with the estrangled husband by having Melanie, Melonie, Melody, Mecca, Medina, Yale, and Yule. She senses her telepathy energy signature somewhere near when she meets Mirage. She is shocked to check in Mirage by receiving her own telepathic powers back and erasing Mirage's right hemisphere of mind in which she fears that the Mirage could go insane into evil mode. She saves Mirage's life by removing some effects that can make Mirage go crazy. Her power is connected to Mirage is a major reason of the part of the Trizen event. Something's wrong Psychokite explains that her husband is not approved of this place--United States of America where she born those kids by an accident. Her husband has left the United States of America, his kids, and her. She explains that he has no choice in going there to fight baddies by finishing the job to come back yet. Children with no memory Psychokite and her husband give their seven babies. When the children grew up from child to adult, they still do not remember anything in the past. This shocks Psychokite to learn that a highest price she paid is making things worse by sacrificing her telepathic powers in which affects her kids and her husband as well. A blast from the past She is one of Zeia's former friend and teammate who faces her death in the messy future. She is one among her teammates by agreeing with Melonie and Cyborg Girl's idea by sending Zeia away to safety in an order to start a school. Accordingly to Melonie Summers' future story, Zeia will become a teacher and form the team by making her teammates return from the messy future with the cost that Melonie, Cyborg Girl, and Psychokite paid. How did these children appear in the story after Psychokite died? Melonie Summer died with Psychokite and Cyborg Girl in the messy future is something's wrong with the effects due to Psychokite's children exist. Yale Summer is marrying Kathy Brooks to have a kid, then they divorces over a missing kid. He disapears suddenly. No one has seen and heard from him. Kathy wonders what was happening to him after her divorce with him. Yule Summer warns Kathy Brooks that the worst part is coming and explains that he has to be there for his brother. He hopes Kathy and Yale do not divorce, but it happens when he is confusing. After Kathy and Yale Summer divorced, Yule Summer also disappears. Mecca is shown on the news by fighting Iraqi soldiers and fakes her death. She disappears. Medina is shown on the news by fighting Iraqi soldiers and fakes her death. She disappears. Melody is angrily pissing off at the Zemo for leaving her own sister die. However, she discovers the truth from Zeia, accepts and understands the same feelings that she share with Zeia about Melonie.Then she disappears. Melanie shocks the Elgan by informing that she feels through Mirage in which she is a twin sister of Melonie and she can feel Melonie's presence and spirit as well. She reveals that she knows her sister is not dead. She informs them to find her. She disappears. The new generation of Summer kids Quarrior, a husband of Psychokite, screams in an agony by learning that he is barely making it alive and surviving the ulgy world war. He looks at himself, saying that he's too young in his older form. He does not understand how this caused him from his world to Earth. This explains why the Summer kids exist and cause Quarrior to come bac k. Beryl Summer, a missing child of Yale and Kathy Summers, is rescued by Reba and freed from the mystery crazy queen. She makes it to Fascinating Zemo Monners by confusing that is not the same story in which Reba told her about the Earth and her friends. She does not realize that she comes to alternative timeline in which is known as the Fascinating Zemo Monners event. Malik Summer, a servant of the mystery queen and guard of prisons, gives Reba a chance to free Beryl and then joins with Reba by fighting a queen and leaving the queen's place. He is sucked into the future wall by queen's secret back up plan.Reba is stronger futurist who resists the sucking into the future wall. She decides to go find him and finds nothing. However, he makes it to the Earth by joining the Zemo Monners. The question is Who are Malik's parents? No one has known yet. Quashawn Summer, a mysterious person who hears the two Summer kids existing, decides to look for them and never find them. He joins the Evolving Xia. The question is who are Quashawn Summer's parents? No one has known yet. Quentin Summer, a secret agent of MASE has not revealed his last name, finally gives out his last name--Summer in a surprise to the MASE and XIA. He wonders what he is trying to understand that Beryl and Malik are related to him. The question is who are Quentin Summer's parents? No one has known yet. The brothers of Quarrior Quenton and Quinton are twin triplet brothers of Quintin. This explains why Quarrior comes back to Earth by discovering why Quentin and Quashawn exist. The question is: Are Quenton and Quinton making it alive? Why did Quentin and Quashawn exist even if it means something for them as it may mean for Quenton and Quinton's purpose yet to come. Believe it or not: The Man vs. The Woman The Men and The Women fight each other over who's right. However, the Women decided to use the Mysticism by banning all these men from the existenceof the Earth. Ykarcena is one of these women who chants the words in mysticism by ban all these men. Somehow, she suffers herself from needing a man and blames herself for not knowing how to unban all the men. That was long time ago. The Demolation The Zemo discovers the three triplets in the picture with the team by asking who are they. No one in ex-members of the Demolation wants to talk about it. The Zemo suddenly realizes the Demolation had been suffering too much problems from each other and they had the difficult to talk about what's happening to the Demolation. Demolation Reunion The Zemo faces some mystery unfamiliar faces, but ex-former members of the Demolation joins the Zemo by recognizing their dearest teammates by calling them their names. The Zemo confuses by this. This leaves the Demolaiton wonder that the triplets might have survived. The triplets are the last ones on the missing list of Demolation. Category:Family